The Pleasure's of Love and Revenge!
by Houtsuma-san
Summary: Inuyasha lost his hole life five year's ago, now he seeks the people behind his pain. And maybe along the way he will find that life has more to offer than revenge. Kag/Inu M/S Ps: For a better summary see inside.
1. Session 1: Prologs And A Unwelcome Home

Rated: PG-13 Language, Violence, Suggestive Theme's, Romance, Humor, Action and possibly sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT!! Own Inuyasha or any of its character's in any why shape or form.  
  
"Undercover Love"  
  
Session 1: Prologs/Unwelcome Home  
  
Present Day, it's been 300 year's since anyone believed that demons existed. Now in the minds of any human in the world their is no such thing as a demon, which has created a world where demon's that have human features can travel among humans and not be scene. Being demon's most prefer to stay away from large populations of humans; the stench can be unbearable at times. So most stay ether in the forest or out side the city limits. They made their laws and their own world away for humans to try not to interfere, they know a day will come when they will be able to take back their rightful place in the world. And one of the oldest laws among demons was never to mix blood of demon and human, although this was never really enforced by many, but the few that did where very feared demon lords so most followed. The few that did not live a life on the run, in hopes of being forgotten and finally being able to live a peaceful life.  
  
Five years ago the Yasakai family was attacked and both parents murdered, they had two sons. The eldest of the two Sessohmuru is full youkai and is the offspring of the their fathers first marriage. Inuyasha hanyou half brother to Sessohmaru is the younger of the two; he is the offspring of the second marriage. It is know to all demons that any demon which mate's a human risks his or her life by doing so. Since it was a law not to mix blood and not all demon's like the idea of mixing blood with humans, this caused the hanyou Inuyasha to be hunted because he was the Disgusting offspring of that joining of blood. Five year's later Inuyasha, a vengeful hanyou in search of the brutal murder of his family and is widely know in the demon world two kill anyone or anything that gets in his way.  
  
Miroku, Senior Detective and Hentai, has a major thing for Sango Kagome's friend and runs a freelance detective agency. His only coworker is Kagome, who has worked for Miroku for a number of cases. Kagome 17 year old, Friend of Sango who finally got job as a desk person for Detective Miroku. Kagome has only been on one case the entire time she's worked there. To her it doesn't matter, it's better than staying at her grandfather's shrine and working as a miko. She'd rather have her brother take over the shrine so she can do something with her life and be someone. Sango , Kaogme's friend and contact, graduated and moved to LA and became an LAPD officer at the age of 19 an officer for two year's she is now 21 and has become very respected for her abilities to almost figure out any case that is brought to her. Although Sango lives in LA and Kagome lives in Japan they keep in close contact and visit one and other every so often. And of course when Sango visits Miroku is right there and drooling with his hand ready for some groping.  
  
*****Let The Story Begin*****  
  
****LA, Noon****  
  
Detective Sango had been up all night; she had got frustrated over this latest case she had picked up. The murders had been going on for the past month the suspect 18 year old Inuyasha Yasakai. Only there was no real evidence to pin him to the murders other than he'd been scene at every one of the murders and that every one of the people murdered were connected to the Shinso-Corperation. But what puzzle her the most is what did the Shinso- Corp have to do with Inuyasha.  
  
"(Sigh) This is getting me NO! Where unless something comes up or someone slips up ill never get this case solved."  
  
Only then did her partner Hojo burst into the room yelling.  
  
"Sango! it's Inu he's getting on a flight back to Tokyo. Heading home it looks like, what do-"  
  
"Damit, hold everything and book me on the next flight to Tokyo NOW!"  
  
"Ye-Yes ma'am."  
  
"This maybe just what I need, the brake in the case I've been looking for. If he's going back to Tokyo, he could be planning on paying a visit to Shinso-Corp. I could finally find out what all this is about, and what Shinso-Corp has to do with it all."  
  
****Tokyo Airport*****  
  
Kagome had got the call form Sango she'd be coming Tokyo on business and to meet her at the airport. And of course Miroku tagged along, for the moment kagome was standing next to the windows over looking the airfield watching as the planes land and took off. She new she had at least 30 minutes before Sango's plane arrived but she didn't mind. And Miroku being his usual self had spotted two fake blondes and took off, probably to ask them his favorite question, will you bear my child.  
  
********************  
  
Inuyasha had got to the airport an hour before Sango would have got their, but going though customs and all the other check points. He only had 30 minutes before she arrived, and of course he knew he was being tailed who couldn't with Sango. She probably the most persistent and predictable person he'd ever had to track him. While in though he cough sight of two men it Italian clothes step out from behind the last corner he past. Knowingly he moved closer to the windows, readying himself to jump through the windows if need be. He was sure they wouldn't try and take him here, to many civilians. They'd have to wait till there weren't so many, and form the looks of things that wouldn't be long. Taking a deep breath, he could tell they had come from Shinso-Corp, they reeked of youkai.  
  
'As I though their using sealing spells to hid their weapons just like I hid Tetsusaiga, and from the way their seals look, their probably haling some automatic weaponry. More than what I can handle with just Tetsusaiga. '  
  
As he turned his attention back to what was before him he notice the crowed had formed into a steady trickle of people at the counters trying to get plane tickets. Readying himself and his briefcase for the jump he noticed a girl standing a few feet ahead of him.  
  
'Damit if I go out the window's when they attack the girl will be shot, damit-damit-damit.' (He mentally banged his head into his imaginary wall.) 'Ahhha but they wouldn't kill the girl or me if it looked like I had her hostage. They couldn't shoot though me in broad daylight, other wise it wouldn't look like an accident while trying to shoot me. No I've already seen enough people die because of me.'  
  
That's when he herd the cocking noises, he leapt forward with inhuman speed grabbed the girl and pulled her up against himself.  
  
"Who are you let me go."  
  
"Shut up and corporate or I'll kill you right here and now."  
  
With that Kagome stopped moving and took notice of the feeling people and the two guys' in front. Each pulled an automatic machinegun out of thin air. Then Kagome felt her kidnappers arm tighten around her readying to pull her behind him, almost as if he were afraid for her safety. It was confusing the hell out of her if he was using her as a human shield then why try to shield her if they fired. The next thing she knew he was holding her to his chest blocking her from the waves of bullets that were flying by as they plummeted to the ground. Closing her eyes preparing herself for the fall, but strangely it never came. She opened her eyes to see they were going through the parking lot at inhuman speed, she felt him leap into the air and over the airport fence. That was the last thing she saw as she felt him trip and she hit her head on the ground a little to hard and she was out cold.  
  
*To Be Continued*  
  
"Well people that's another story up and one chapter down. At least ten of you can review and tell me what you think of it before I continue, can't you, Please! Come on people I want know what you think, I know I like it. Just some opinions here, or question or if just have some info I don't or maybe you see a mistake I don't tell me okay."  
  
Sincerely Houtsuma-san  
  
*Index* 1. Places/ Parts: *.*  
  
- Action: (.)  
  
- Talking: "."  
  
- Thinking: '.'  
  
- Author Cut In: . 


	2. Session 2: Realization's

Rated: PG-13 Language, Violence, Suggestive Theme's, Romance, Humor, Action and possibly sexual content.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT!! Own Inuyasha or any of its character's in any why shape or form.  
  
"Undercover Love"  
  
Session 2: Realization's  
  
****Back At Airport****  
  
Miroku was flirting with one of the fake blonds and had already asked her his favorite question and now he was beginning to fill her up.  
  
"You Fucking Prev."(Slap)  
  
Rewarding him with a welt in the shape of a handprint on his cheek. Moments later the gunfire and screaming came and Miroku was dashing at full speed in the direction people were feeling. When he got there were security officers everywhere. That's when he remembered Kagome had been standing next to the window that was blown out. He started to panic and franticly search the crowed. He finally found someone who had witnessed the incident. From what he heard, Miroku feared the worst for Kagome. Apparently a silver haired man had take her hostage to try to shield him self against these to guy's in Italian suits with machineguns. And it didn't work so he jumped out the window taking Kagome with him.  
  
'But, how the hell did he jump out a 4th story window and survive. It's impossible; you'd have broken both your legs or a leg and an arm. If not dead, theirs just know way.'  
  
**********************  
  
Sango had just gotten off the plane and through customs and expected Kagome to be their eagerly waiting, but what she found was a lot of tightened security and frightened people. She glanced around the airport corridor and her eyes land on a familiar face of an ex monk, who'd gone detective. Miroku, she didn't understand how a monk or for the matter someone who use to be a monk could be so perverted.  
  
"(Sigh) MIROKU!! Over Here!"  
  
Miroku's heart stopped, not literally.  
  
'Oh crap how am I going to explain this, Sango will have me burned alive for what's happened. Not to mention Kagome's mother, oh hell here I come.'  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
She walked up behind him and spun him around to face her, and watched as his face visibly paled to a skin color she had no idea existed.  
  
"Hi, Sango."  
  
"Miroku where's Kagome and what's going on, I just passed three check points and I've already had hell getting here the flight was horrible."  
  
'Damn she gets right to the point.' "Well you see Sango, 30 minutes before you arrived an incident accrued."  
  
He went on to explain everything that accrued to Sango, which he could tell, was really starting to bother her. She just stared in disbelief that something like this could happen to her best friend.  
  
"AND WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"  
  
"Hehhe ahhah mmm......"  
  
"WHAT! Wait did you say this guy had waist length silver hair?"  
  
Very eager to change the subject, he quickly answered her question.  
  
"Y-ye-yes Sango, why?"  
  
"Come on Miroku we haven't got any time to waist, if this is who I thing it is then if we don't find Kagome he's going to KILL HER!"  
  
With that Miroku and Sango where on their way out the airport, that is after Sango dumped all her luggage with her equipment in it on Miroku and heading to Miroku's car.  
  
**********************  
  
Slowly Kagome awoke to the sound of a deep growl of pain, as she slit her eyes open. She waited patiently as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, that's when she caught sight of a thick mane of silver hair. Adverting her gaze a little higher, their she noticed two triangular shaped objects; they look so much like ears.  
  
'But that's impossible, ears! They can't be real, their moving though.'  
  
'She's awake, and what's she staring at. No she can't possibly be able to see my ear's can she, no that's impossible. Humans don't believe in demon's, so their pitiful minds create an illusion formed from their disbelief.'  
  
Kagome finally took notice he was now staring at her and then she caught sight of his bare chest and the wound in his abdomen and the peace of lead in his had. She watched as the blood trickled from his wound. He quickly turned after he realized what she was looking at, if she could see his ears he did not need her to get any more suspicions by him still being alive after 20 or so gunshot wounds. He had managed to avoid most of the shot's, other wise he'd surly have had 100 or so holes in him and more than likely be dead.  
  
Kagome blushed a light pink when she realized she'd been staring at his bare chest.  
  
"Your Hurt." She said in a quite whisper and almost forced out manner considering her head was starting to pound.  
  
Here in her wince in pain he got up and went to one of his cabinets in the darkness of the room and came back with some pills and a glass of water.  
  
"Here take theses."  
  
She took them in one hand and the water in the other and began to look at him with a skeptical look.  
  
"What! Their pain pills, your hit your head pretty hard. You think I want to here you cry of whimper in pain, and if you don't believe me I'll take one and you take the other okay."  
  
She looked deep within those golden eyes, almost loosing herself in the depths of their soft golden glow. Then Kagome found what she was looking for in them, a truth and caring that he was covering with that deep annoyance on his face.  
  
'He is being truthful with me I can see it in his eye's, and he is doing he's best to hid it but it's there.' "It's okay I believe you."  
  
He looked dump struck for a moment he hadn't expected her to say that.  
  
'She trust's me, what could have caused her to say that?' Then he mumbled under his breath. " Maybe she hit her head harder than I though."  
  
He was just close enough and it just loud enough for her to faintly here.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
He move on back across the room and sat back down and started up the lab top computer and after a few minutes he was onto the net and hacking into the city's personal records.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Um... mmm... Kagome"  
  
"Alright lets see Kagome, Kagome... Ah! Here it's is!"  
  
"Here is what?"  
  
She got up and walked across the room to where he was and peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Aren't thought's the city's record and stuff?"  
  
"Yah, so?"  
  
"Well what are You! Doing in them and as a matter of fact what are you doing looking up my family?"  
  
"Well for starter's I'd like to know a little about the person I kidnapped. Second, I'd like to know what kind of trouble to expect. Third, I'd like to know how to get you home and back into your normal life without any real harm to any one or anything."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Now I sagest you get some sleep or something of that nature, and don't worry I wouldn't touch a heir on your horrible head."  
  
"(Yawn) Shut up."  
  
She lies back on the bed and stayed that way until the pain pills kicked in and her eyelids slowly drifted shut. And she was off in a deep slumber.  
  
****To Be Continued****  
  
*To Be Continued*  
  
"Well people that's chapter two down, at least ten of you can review and tell me what you think of it before I continue, can't you, Please! Come on people I want know what you think, I know I like it. Just some opinions here, or question or if just have some info I don't or maybe you see a mistake I don't, tell me okay."  
  
Sincerely Houtsuma-san  
  
PS: Review And Tell Me What You Think.  
  
*Index* 1. Places/ Parts: *.*  
  
- Action: (.)  
  
- Talking: "."  
  
- Thinking: '.'  
  
- Author Cut In: . 


End file.
